My feelings for you
by AnimeSomeone
Summary: When Ash gets to know what happened in Pauls past and he invites Paul to come with him to Pallet town, will they evolve some kind of friendship, or even...love? Comashipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New story! Yay!**

**This is a comashipping story. Comashipping = Ash x Paul.**

**Before you are going to read this story of mine I'll have to go through some small things.**

** is a Yaoi/Shounen Ai story. Don't like? THEN DON'T READ!**

**2.**_** I do not own Pokémon. If I did, the series would probably never even been released.**_

**3. I'm not begging, but I would like reviews. Please leave one so I can make the series even better.**

**4. I am SO sorry for bad grammar. So...Sorry.**

**Ages:**

**Paul 16**

**Ash 16**

**Reggie 25**

* * *

_**Paul**_

* * *

I remember when I was young. I was so hopeful and so naïve. I thought that if I got away from home, I could escape my problems. I could've dropped my mask and make some friends. I could proof that I wasn't so hopeless, stupid and pathetic that everyone said.

I was wrong.

There was no chance that I could ever escape my abusive dad, but to get you to understand I'll take it from the beginning.

Ever since I was born my dad has been jealous of my brother and me. I think it was because our mom. She was a really good mother, she cared a lot about us, but my dad thought she was TO caring. He became jealous of us. Even though it may looked like it, we weren't spoiled brats. We were like regular boys in a regular family. Then the day of doom came.

My mother died.

She died in a crash when I was 2 years. While dad was in a chock, Reggie took care of me. When dad snapped out of his depression he started to blame me for her death. Only me, not Reggie. It started with small whispers, like "It's your fault she died," or something like that. then it became worse. It was then he started to hit me. I don't really remember the first day, but I do remember something. For example that he whispered to me before he slapped me: Don't scream. "Nobody will hear you anyway". Well, it was a lie, but I believed him. Later that day I learned that you couldn't trust anyone. Another thing I remember was when I sat in my room (also called a dark place that you can go to if you are depressed) and cried. I was around four then, and I haven't cried since that day.

When I was five I started to wear a jacket everywhere. Why? It was Reggies purple jacket. It reminded me of him. It was like having him with you all the time, and I didn't wanted to show them the scars on my arms. Soon it became the thing that marked me. When they were talking about me they often referred to me as "The strange boy that wear a jacket all the time"…

The only one who had knowledge (and still one of the few who knows) about the relationship between my dad and me (except Reggie) is nurse Joy at the Veilstone pokémoncenter. She soon became one of the few people that I could (and still can) drop my mask in front of, and it truly felt great to have someone to speak with. She promised that she wouldn't tell anybody about my problems at home, and she'd really help me trough the darkest times.

When I started to travel I didn't really know what I should do. Should I become a coordinator, a Pokémon doctor or what. Then, after I watched my brothers match against Maylene (the fighting type gym leader) I decided what I wanted to do, for the first time of my life. I wanted to become one of the best Pokémon trainer that existed, so I started to battle gymleaders and then challenge the league.

Before I started travelling, I thought that I could drop my mask, that I could be myself. Well… I didn't, because you can never trust anybody.

…

I remember when I first met Ash. We were like oil and water, always fighting about something. One problem I'm still having is that when I'm meeting Ash it feels like I'm about to drop my mask all the time. I don't know why, but I wont drop it again, like I did for some days ago.

_**-Flashback-**_

_-You're so pathetic!_

_I had a little fight with Ash that day, but I didn't really care. We fighted all the time._

_-I'M NOT PATHETIC! THE ONLY ONE THAT IS PATHETIC HERE IS YOU!_

_I didn't really care about his insult. I never did, and it was that I ignored him that pissed him off._

_- I WONDER WHERE YOUR PARENTS WERE WHEN YOU GREW UP! CAN YOU TELL ME THAT!_

_Ouch. That hit hard. If he only knew where my parents were. I felt that I couldn't fake my expression anymore. I had to get away from this place._

_When I started to walk away quickly Ash just got angrier._

_-DO YOU KNOW HOW IT IS TO ONLY HAVE ONE PARENT LEFT IN LIFE?! YOU SHOULDN'T ACT SO…_

_- SHUT UP KETCHUM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH! YOU DID AT LEAST HAVE YOUR MOTHER! BELIEVE IT OR NOT, BUT THERE'S SO MANY OUT THERE THAT HAD IT SO MUCH WORE THAT YOU!_

_When I turned around to walk away it was a complete silence behind me. I think they were chocked to see me like that._

_-Paul…_

_I ignored him once again and walked into the dark forest._

_**-End of flashback-**_

Now Reggie called me. He wanted to talk about something _important._

"Hey Paul. We need to talk."

"What"

"Well, Ash called me…"

"Why in the world would Ash call you?"

"He said that you freaked out about something."

I facepalmed.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you had screamed on him about something, and now he wants to know what it was all about."

"Did you tell him? I'll frickin' kill him you if you did.

"I didn't tell him."

"Good."

Now I know what he's going to talk about, In 3…2…1…

"I really think you should..."

"…Witness in front of dad in the court? No way."

I knew it.

"Come on Paul! Just…"

"No"

Almost every time we talked to each other this happened.

"If you just witness he'll go to jail."

"What if I don't want him to go to jail?"

"Paul, I know you want to. You're just afraid."

I starred down at the floor in the Pokémon center.

"Do you think you can come to Veilstone next week?

"Huh?"

"Can you come?"

"… Well, I'm done here in Kanto, but…

"Good! See ya then!"

I was going to protest, but before I could do anything my brother ended the call. Well, I guess I have to go. Not that I want to, really. But I have a feeling that I should go. So I left the pokémoncenter and headed for my next destination, Veilstone city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**New chapters! Yay!**

**I do not own own Pokemon, and I am thankfull for reviews.**

**This is a Shounen Ai/Yaoi story. Don't like? THEN DON'T READ!**

**Ages**

**Ash: 16**

**Paul: 16**

**Reggie: 25**

**I'm from mars, so sorry for bad grammar.**

* * *

**Ash**

* * *

I hate rain.

Well, maybe not hate, but I really dislike it...

Why does it have to rain today? And why would my meeting with Reggie has to be in Veilstone? He said that it had to be at Veilstones Pokémon center, but didn't give me any explanations why it had to.

Now when I think about it, it has been a really long time since I've been here, like 4 years. I still remember when I first came to Sinnoh, and when I first met Paul…

"Pika Pika!"

"Oh, sorry Pikachu, I promise I'll hurry…"

Right now Pikachu was quite irritated. He preferred to be walking or sitting on my shoulder, but he really hates being inside my jacket. I don't really like having him inside my jacket ether, but it's raining a lot now so I have to do what can do.

Oh, I can see the Pokémon center now! Apperently it should be quite old, but I can't remember seeing any Pokemon centers in Veilstone…

"Pikapi!"

Pikachu is looking so happy when I finally release him from his jail, also called the inside of my jacket. He jumps around, but then suddenly bumps in to something, or someone. I'm hurrying forward to the purple haired man. Pikachu gives me a small thunder shock when I'm picking him up, and without looking at the man I start to apologize.

"I'm so so sorry for my pikachu. I'm sure he didn't…"

"Don't worry 'bout it Ash."

"… Reggie!"

"Why hello."

I shouldn't be surprised to see Reggie here, He is after all the person I came here for.

"How's it going with your breeding?"

"It's going good, thank you. How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm good, but being a member in elite four can be exhausting sometimes…"

"Really? I didn't think it was…"

"But it is fun! Really!"

"Ok, but chatting wasn't really why you came here, right?"

Reggie suddenly became serious.

"No, not really..."

"Well, if you want to know more about why Paul freaked out, follow me, please."

I follow Reggie up the stairs, and we arrived to a quite short corridor (I didn't know that some Pokémon centres had a second level, and I've been in like 7 regions by now,) and then he opens a door, the one to his left. On the other side of the door there's a big room with two sofas and a couple of couches. On the sofa next to a big window, there's sitting a person with purple hair…

Paul

I just stared at him, and it didn't took him so long to realize that. When he did, he jumped up from his seat and started to yell at Reggie.

" Why is HE here?!" He said loudly and pointed at me. He did NOT wanted me here, you could easy tell that. I don't know why, but it made me irritated.

"Well, I wouldn't have come if I knew that YOU would be here." _"Probably_" I added in my thoughts, because if I should be honest, I'd actually been hoping that he would've been here…

We just stared at each other for a couple moments, but then heard the most horrifying noise that we (or at least I, but Paul looked horrified too,) could've heard. The sound of a person locking a door. Now, if you should be specific, it was Reggie who had locked the door that separated us from the rest of the Pokémon center.

Great. I'm stuck in a room together with Paul and his brother, and I got a feeling that Reggie won't let us out in the first place…

"Paul, sit down. Ash, take a seat," Reggie ordered us. We took a seat as far from the other as it was possible. If it was legal to kill somebody, Reggie would've been dead.

"Well, I won't let you out from this room until both of you have told the other something the other want to know."

I knew it. He's trying to force us to become friends. I don't mind it, but the problem is Him, my greatest rival in Sinnoh. The only person on this world who I truly hate. At least I think I hate him.

"Ash, you'll start," Reggie said quite peacefully, ignoring his younger brother, who was starring at him instead of me.

I nodded, and then realized that Paul had his attention at me again, but not with his usual cold eyes, without with a quite horrified look. He knew what I was going to ask about. I took a deep breath and then asked the thing I wanted to know the most right now.

"Why did you scream at me in the forest for about a week ago?"

Paul looked away from me, like he was afraid of telling me. Was the answer really so horrible?

"…It was just something from my childhood."

It was more like a whisper, but I could hear every single word. What did he mean with childhood? I would really want a more specific answer than "childhood", so I gave Reggie a confused look.

"Paul," Reggie said like to warn him. "Do you think you can tell Ash a bit more, please?"

Paul didn't say anything.

"Paul."

"Reggie, stop," Paul said, warning Reggie to say anything else.

"Please?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Paul had lost it.

He stormed across the room, heading for the door. Then Reggie, without obeying, opened the door. What? I thought that he would only let us out if we gave the other an answer. Why did he open the door? When I tried to figure everything out I heard Paul rushing down the stairs.

"Well, it was at least worth a try…"

"Reggie, what was worth a try," I asked. "And what does he mean with childhood?"

"I can tell you, but I don't think Paul would like it."

"But…"

Reggie smiled at me. It was a sad smile.

"Okey, I'll tell you."

**About 30 min later**

I rushed down the stars. Reggie had told me everything, and his story almost made me cry. I'd manage to hide it well. Really well.

"Pika! Pikapi!"

Pikachu followed me down the stairs, but then ran straight in to me when I suddenly stopped. Paul was standing outside in the rain. What was he doing? At the end my curiousness took over.

"Pikachu, you'll have to stay inside, ok?"

"Pika!"

"Thanks buddy."

I turned away from my best friend. I wanted to be alone when I talked to Paul. It was raining worse now, but Paul didn't seem to care at all.

"Paul?"

He didn't answer.

"Paul?"

"What?" He sounded tired.

"Reggie told me…stuff."

"mmm…"

"About your…childhood."

"Whatever."

"…"

"…"

"Why don't you follow me to Pallet," I heard myself say.

What? Did I just invite Paul to Pallet town? What's wrong with me? Of course he doesn't want to!

"Well, you don't have to, but…"

"Whatever."

"You…Wait, what?"

"I said whatever. I don't care."

I was chocked, I were sure that he would've obeyed.

"Does that mean that you'll come with me to pallet?"

"Whatever…"

When he finally looked at me I gave him a big smile.

"Great! And I promise, I'll be fun!"

"Whatever."

I were still smiling when I ran inside to call mom to tell her that a "friend" would come and visit.

This would be so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3 The stupid region

**Hey everyone! New chapter! Yay!**

**This chapter is pretty long. Like, nine pages. Nine pages! (Pages = A4.)**

**I know that I shouldn't do this every chapter, but I'll do it anyways.**

**To the regular stuff.**

**I do not own Pokemon, but I would like to.**

**And you know that I live on mars, sooo...sorry for bad grammar.**

**Now to the not so regular stuff**

**Right now I'm in Japan (Yay!) and it's so awesome! Japan = my excuse for no new chapters for a while.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter**

**Ages**

**Paul: 16/15**

**Ash: 16**

**Delia: 36**

* * *

**Paul**

* * *

Sigh…why did I even agree to this?

I didn't even agree, I just said whatever, but I was still stupid enough to let him drag me to his stupid region.

We would be in Kanto in 20 minutes, according to the captain of this stupid boat. I sighted again as I looked at my sketch. I looked at the sea (my motive) and then at the sketch again. It's missing something.

…

Oh, I know what I should do about it!

I looked at my sketch for the third time on five minutes. There was the front of the stupid boat, the rest was only sea and sky. I started to paint a person in the front of the boat…

"What are you doing?"

Oh, It was Ash. Of course.

I pressed my sketch against my chest so Ash couldn't see it, but even though I had manage to hide it quite well he saw a little bit of it.

"Are you painting?" He sounded surprised.

"well… yeah." I murmured

"Can I see?"

"No"

"Please?"

When I looked at him he gave me the puppy eyes. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"…No."

"Come on Paul. Please." He sounded like a little child.

"…"

"Please!"

"Ok, if you shut up."

"Okay!" He grinned and then sat down close to me.

I showed him my sketch of whatever I tried to paint.

"…Wow."

He stared at the skis and then turned his attention to me.

"You're really good at painting."

He looked at my skis again, so he didn't know that I was looking at him.

"Do you paint a lot?"

He turned to me again and I quickly looked away from him.

"Well… It helps me to relax."

"So you paint a lot?"

"mmm…"

"Can I see the other? Please?"

"Whatever."

I picked up my bag that was lying next to me and then gave him one of my blocks. It doesn't matter to hide my secret passion anymore. He would get to know sooner or later.

…

"_Hello, this is the captain speaking. We will arrive at our destination in about five minutes."_

"Oh Great!"

Before I could react Ash were standing instead of sitting next to me. He gave me the sketching book, and I immediately put it back in my bag where it belonged.

"Come on now Paul! Hurry up!"

I sighted as I slowly tried to get up. He could be such a child sometimes, but I didn't hate him. No, I don't. The only thing I hate about him is that he is so naïve. So hopeful…

He suddenly takes a steady grip on my arm and starts to pull me against the exit.

"Hey, Hey hey hey! Stop! It hurts!

"Come on, then!"

"…"

I soon realized that protesting is worthless. The only thing I can do now is to let him drag me.

* * *

Finally! I'm able to get of this stupid boat. And I'm finally in Kanto. Or, finally and finally. I wouldn't call it a relief. I don't want to be in Kanto, but I would rather be here than with my dad.

Ash grabs my arm again, but it seems like he won't pull me away from here. I think he's waiting on someone.

"Are you waiting on someone?"

"Yeah. Gary said that he would pick us up."

"Who's Gary?."

"A childhood friend."

"Ah..." When I was younger I didn't even have any friends, except Reggie but he doesn't count.

"_Hey Ashy-boy!"_

Ash suddenly turned around, and to not get my arm ripped of I turned around too. The one calling was a man with spiky brown hair and strange clothes. Ash apparently knew this man because he shined up when he saw him.

"Gary!"

He dragged me to the black car that was standing about 60 meters behind us. The man who was driving smiled to Ash. He let my arm finally go and started a conversation with this Gary.

"Hi Gary!"

"How're you doing?"

"I'm good, How are you?"

"I'm fine… So that's you friend," he asked and pointed at me.

"Um...Yeah… His name is Paul."

"I remember him. You two were competing together in that tournament."

"Yeah…"

"So, you two are friend now? You weren't so good friends when you won."

"Uh…yeah, right! Were… Were friends."

One of the things that Ash couldn't do was lying. Gary looked suspicious at him, and I couldn't help to look at him too. He really couldn't lie.

"You two should get in the car, or i'm gonna leave you here."

"Ok! Paul, I'll sit in the back seat."

"Whatever."

I didn't want to sit in the back seat anyway.

I jumped in to the front seat of the car and fastened my seatbelt. Gary sat down in the seat next to me, and I suddenly started to feel nervous about this. For the 94th time today I started to regret my decision to follow Ash to Kanto. I've counted.

To not be dragged in some embarrassing conversation I started to look out the window. Kanto was actually quite beautiful, if you now think about it. One of the few regions you can see Pikachu running around wild. It took me a while to realize that Gary was staring at me. I stared back at him, but it looked like he didn't care about me staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face or what?"

"Oh… no. It's nothing," He said quickly and turned to look out the front window so he saw where he was driving.

I looked at him. I may be odd, but not so odd that people like Gary with his hair would stare at me.

I look out the window again and drifted away in my own thoughts. My eyelids suddenly became ten times heavier, and before I couldn't do anything I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up some time later, mostly because someone is shaking me in an attempt to wake me up. It's probably Ash, I think.

"Paul? Are you awake? Paul… Hello?"

"Urgh…" Ok, It is Ash.

"Paul?"

"No. I'm sleeping. Leave me alone."

"Paul, we are in Pallet now! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Paul. We. Are. In. Pallet."

I turned around, like it would help me escape my so-called "friend".

**Whack!**

"Ouch! That hurts! Why would you hit me?"

"Paul, I know you're stubborn, but get out the frickin' car!

"Ok! I will."

I exited the car slowly while sending angry glares to Ash, who completely ignored them. Dammit! I can't even send him glares anymore. What's happening to me?

In Pallet there weren't that many houses. At least not so many notable ones. If you should perfect it, it was only one remarkable house in Pallet and that was the lab.

"It's a pretty quiet place, but you'll get used to it."

I nodded without looking at Ash. I do not forgive people that easy.

"_Ash! Come over here!" _

"Yeah! I'm coming Gary!"

"Gah! Don't scream in my ear!"

"Oh… Sorry Paul."

"Sigh… "

When Ash ran of to go and talk to Gary who still sat in his car I didn't really know what to do. I've never been here before. Not in Pallet at least. I think I've been Kanto with Reggie once, but it was a really long time ago.

"O hi! You must be Ash's friend. It's nice to meet you."

I turned around. A young woman was suddenly standing next to me.

"My name is Delia, I'm Ashs mom."

"I'm Paul"

Yeah… Ash's mom. They had the same eyes. Same colour.

"Mom!"

I turned around and saw Ash running towards us.

"Ash! Welcome home," She said happily

"Hi Mom! Sooo…You've met Paul?"

She nodded and then smiled at me.

"It's fun to have you here. Why don't you two come inside?"

"Yeah! Come on now Paul!"

Ash ran of to the house behind Delia so I followed him and. He had left the door open, so I didn't need to open it. The inside of the yellow house were pretty clean. It looked like the house I lived in when my mom were alive…

Ok, Paul. Can you stop thinking about your childhood now?

"Aren't you going to take of your jacket?"

I turned around and saw Delia looking at me. She looked confused, and I could understand why. There isn't that many people who likes to wear a jacket inside.

"No, mam. I'm wearing my jacket everywhere, even when I'm sleeping." It may be odd, but I'm used to it.

"Oh., I see… And please call me Delia. There's no need for you to be so polite."

I nodded and then turned around. Where Ash disappear to?

"I think he's in his room. If you're going up the stairs and then turn to the right it would be there," Delia said and smiled.

"Okay, thanks ma…Delia."

I turned around and started to look around for the stairs. I'm so bad at following directions.

I finally found the stairs! It must've taken me at least 5 minutes to find, and in such a small house 5 minutes it a quite long time. When I was halfway up I could hear someone giggling. I turned around only to se Delia turn away her face so I couldn't see it, but it was clear that she were laughing.

What? It isn't my fault I'm super bad at following directions.

Ignoring her silent laughs I walked up the rest of the stairs. She said the door to the right, right? Ok, I don't remember, but I'll guess it's the right one. 50-50.

I opened the door to the right and I got a shock when I looked inside. The whole room was filled with Pokémon stuff, like clocks, teddy bears, posters and more. Ok, I definitely went into the wrong room. I should get out of here. What if it is something private?

"O hi Paul! Welcome to my room."

I turned around only to see Ash lying in a bed in the left corner of the room. Gosh, I didn't even see the bed. It was almost covered in Pokémon stuff, like the rest of this room, if you now could call it a room.

"Why the hell is this room covered in Pokémon things? It looks like some fan girls room."

"Well, this was, and has been, my room since I was nine. The only thing that has changed is the bed. It used to be loft bed, but we brought a new one when I became one in the elite four."

I studied the room closer. If you would take away all the Pokémon stuff it would be a quite nice room, but empty. Almost all things in this freaky room were about Pokémon. Well, He maybe liked it so…

"You'll sleep in my bed, while I'll sleep on the floor. 'K?"

"No, I rather sleep on the floor."

"No, you'll sleep in my bed. I can sleep on the floor."

I send him a glare.

"I would prefer sleeping on the floor, so you can sleep in your own bed."

"What are you two talking about?"

Ash and I both turned our heads towards the door. Ash's mom was standing in the opening and looked at us.

"Mom, I'll sleep on the floor, right? So Paul can take my bed."

"Ash, I've already told you that I'm rather sleeping on the floor."

"I think you should sleep in Ash's bed. It's really comfortable."

"…"

"Paul?"

"Ok Delia."

I nodded and then looked around in the room again. If I would sleep here I would get nightmares. Oh, wait. I am sleeping in this room. Great.

"Boys, Dinner's ready!"

"Nice!" Ash smiled and got up from his bed.

"Ash, don't you dare drag me agai…ASH! Stop It!" He had taken a grip around my wrist again and now he began to drag me down the stairs. It was the third time today. Third.

"Ash! Stop it!"

He ignored me.

"Ash! It hurts!"

"Oh, sorry."

He immediately let my arm go. I sighed again, knowing that it wasn't the last time he would drag me.

"Whatever…"

"Why do you say whatever so much? You're saying it AL THE TIME!"

"I don't know."

"Can I punch you every time you're saying whatever?"

"What? No!"

"Come on."

"No."

"Please."

"Whatever."

**Whack! **He hit my head quite hard.

"Ouch! Ash!"

"_Ash, what are you doing?"_

At some point Delia had sneaked down the stairs and now looked angry at him.

"What? He said I could do it!"

"You shouldn't. I don't think he appreciate it."

"Not really…"

He gave me a glare that clearly said _Traitor._

"Well, should we eat?"

"Yeah! I'm super hungry!"

I hade to admit it, but I'm super hungry. I hope it's something good…

"ASH! Didn't I tell you to stop?"

He had begun to drag me again. Sigh… When will he learn?

The food was actually very nice. Not as good as Reggies cooking, but nice. I hate to admit it but Pallet town is actually pretty OK.

After dinner we (Ash and I) went to brush our teeth and then go to bed. It seems like Ash is quite tired, and I'm a bit tired too.

I had forgotten about the too comfortable bed until now, when I was suppose to sleep in this stupid thing. It was way to soft for my taste. I preferred to sleep on the floor, or something like that. I mean seriously, if you've been sleeping on the floor your whole life it's kind of hard to sleep on one of these unnaturally soft beds.

Suddenly, a wild idea appears in my head, and I gave the world an evil smile.

Operation "bed change" has begun.


End file.
